


"... Don't make eye contact."

by liliums



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, No Homo, but very much yes homo, embarrassing first post, or a very bad attempt ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliums/pseuds/liliums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one hell of a hot Summer's day and during their break, Hinata and Kageyama decided that the best way to cool down would be to buy themselves something cold. But there's a teeny tiny problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"... Don't make eye contact."

To say that Hinata was sweating like a pig would be an understatement. Even for someone with such a tiny body, the amount of sweat that was coming out all over his pores was strangely surprising.

"... Woah at this rate Hinata's going to turn into a puddle." Tanaka commented as he picked up one of the many scattered balls.

"Well he's not the only one." Nishinoya replied, wiping his forehead with the already damp collar of his shirt. "We need to take a break, I'll ask Daichi."

Not even paying attention to what his teammates were saying, Hinata kept practicing his spikes along with Kageyama, the exhaustion and the gym's temperature starting to affect the way he moved. 

"Hinata you idiot!" Kageyama shouted after the shorter missed yet another one of his tosses, getting ready to throw a ball at his face.

"S-sorry--" Hinata panted, searching for his bottle of water, which Yachi so kindly then handed to him.

"You're not focused! You were thinking about something else weren't you?" The dark haired boy kept nagging, but at that point Hinata couldn't hear anything around him. The heat was beyond unbearable, even the water inside the bottle was lukewarm. When he found enough strength to reply to the other, their captain suddenly announced that they were going to have an half hour break and that they could use that time to find a way to cool down.

Everyone cheered with as much energy as they had and walked out of the gym straight to the taps right outside so they could wet their heads. Hinata spent about 3 minutes under the cold water but he still didn't feel cool enough.

"Ugh I need ice or something, I swear to god." As Hinata heard Tanaka complaining, he suddenly got a brilliant idea and discreetly ran to the locker room. 

It was the perfect plan. He would go to the convenience store, buy enough popsicles for everyone so they could all cool down a little bit more and, as a side effect, make Kageyama less hot headed and make him stop trying to hit Hinata. While he was picking up his wallet from his locker, all of the sudden he heard the door to the changing room opening and his body stiffened.

"Oi what are you doing here?" Tobio's low voice echoed in the room and the smaller just turned his face slowly to him.

"I-uh... n-nothing--" He stuttered out.

"Bullshit." He made his way to the shorter and squinted his eyes, glancing at his wallet. "Where are you going with that?"

Hinata sighed and ran one of his hands through his damp hair. "I was thinking about going to the convenience store and buy ice cream for everyone."

As he heard that, Kageyama froze in his spot. Lately he had been feeling strange things towards Shouyou, things that he wanted to punch himself for even thinking about. Maybe the heat was affecting him, but he often found himself staring at his teammate for maybe a bit too long for it to be considered healthy, and the thoughts he would get for doing so were so embarrassing that the only way he had to deal with them was to, obviously, yell and try to hit Hinata. And the way he was acting now, all secretive but thoughtful, only made him feel even more flustered. He suddenly reached out for his bag, making the shorter shudder since he thought that he was probably going to get beaten again.

"W-what are you doing?" Hinata mumbled, crouching a bit in order to avoid any upcoming punches.

"I'm coming with you." The other hummed, grabbing his wallet. "You probably don't have enough money to buy that many so... I'll help."

\---- 

The walk to the convenience store was surprisingly awkward, but both of them decided to blame it on the heat. Usually, Hinata would excitingly talk about volleyball or any other important matters (usually something along the lines of a cute puppy he had seen in the morning) and Kageyama would pretend to ignore for a while before finally joining the conversation. On that day, however, Hinata was a bit too quiet for Kageyama's taste so he decided to give it a try in starting a conversation with him. 

"S-so uh... it's really hot huh?" Inside his mind he was hitting himself on the head for having such a lame way to start talking with the shorter.

"Hm yeah it is, thank god we're getting ice cream right?" Hinata beamed a smile up and headed to the convenience store, peeking inside the freezer and checking the types of ice cream they had there. "We have to choose something that won't melt easily..."

"Yeah..." Tobio mumbled as he too took a peek of the freezer. "Maybe popsicles? They're easy to carry and we could run back."

"Oh you're right! Now we just have to take a bunch of them." The smaller said as he opened the freezer, excitingly taking some popsicles and enjoying the low temperature as much as he could.

Tobio took his wallet out of his pocket. "How much do you think they'll--" He blinked lifelessly as he noticed that he only had a single coin inside.

"They'll?" Hinata looked up at his friend with the ridiculous amount of popsicles all stacked up in both his hands, furrowing his brows as he tried to read his expression. "... what's up with that face?"

"I-I-- I'm sorry Hinata." Tobio showed his wallet to the other. "I thought I had more."

The orange haired boy clicked his tongue and shook his head. "It's fine, I was going to buy them all by myself anyway. Can you get my wallet please? It's in my back pocket."

Kageyama decided not to give much thought to the fact that his hands were on the spiker's bottom as he looked for his wallet, then clearing his throat as he took it out.

"Open it and take the money out, please." Hinata moved to the register counter and put the popsicles down, waiting for the other to take the money out.

A strange, slightly long silence followed and the shorter looked at his friend, then suddenly feeling something hard hitting the middle of his face.

 "HINATA YOU DUMBASS YOUR WALLET IS COMPLETELY EMPTY." Kageyama's voice filled the whole store, making the few old ladies who were doing their shopping all look at him scared and disapprovingly. 

"B-but I put a b-bill last night--" Hinata ignored the burning feeling in his face and scanned through his wallet, eventually realizing how it was indeed _completely empty_. "Oh..."

"Oh?! What the hell do you mean 'oh'?!" The taller kept making a ruckus, mumbling more insults to Hinata that he decided to ignore. 

"Are you gonna pay for these or not?" The middle aged lady on the register suddenly said, to which Hinata replied with an awkward smile and a shake of his head, grabbing the popsicles and putting them carefully back in the freezer.

Kageyama covered his eyes and tried to calm down his heart, his temper was really showing too much that day and he had to do something about it. After taking a deep breath, he walked to the freezer and tapped his friend's shoulder, making him jump in terror.

"What are we going to do now?" He hummed in a much calmer tone.

"Well uh..." Hinata furrowed his brows in thought and puckered his lips a bit, then snapping his fingers. "How about we share? We have enough for one don't we?" If it was a normal day, Kageyama would immediately tell the other how it was a terrible idea and how Hinata was a dumb idiot with an empty head. But the heat was indeed unbearable and, deep inside, he was kinda looking forward for sharing a popsicle with Shouyou.

"... sure." 

"Really?" Hinata's eyes grew wide and he looked at the taller. "Are you sure you wanna share one of these with m-"

"Let's just pay for it before I change my mind." He grabbed one of the popsicles and walked to the register, leaving the other standing there for a while.

\----

"So... each one gets a lick?" Hinata tilted his head and watched the other opening the plastic wrap.

"Hm yeah, who gets the first one?" the taller replied, looking at the blue coloured icy sweet.

"You bought it so... you go first."

With a sigh, Kageyama placed the popsicle near the other's lips. "Just lick it."

Without questioning anything, Hinata did as the other said and let out a happy noise at the feeling of having something cold in his mouth and Kageyama tried his best not to look, since he knew that the result wouldn't be exactly the best. But, once it got to Hinata's turn he noticed how he was taking too much time licking it so he decided to look at him, and what a mistake he made. The smaller had his lips completely wrapped around the blue ice and was suckling on it, which lead the other's mind to wander into dangerous places. With his mouth still on the popsicle, Hinata's eyes flicked up and they locked on Kageyama's, making the taller push it roughly out of his mouth.

"MY TEETH!" Shouyou yelled out as he felt like his teeth were going to freeze to death, then watching the blue ice fly out of its stick and land in the middle of the concrete road. 

"..." Kageyama stared blankly at the now blue puddle that was being ran over by cars, then looking at the wooden stick in his hand and breaking it in half.

"K-Kageyama?" The other mumbled through his hand, still trying to relieve the cold feeling in his mouth.

"... let's just go back to school." He got up and clenched his fists, then starting to power-walk his way back to the school

"Wh-? Kageyama?!" Hinata jumped up from the bench and followed the other, almost running after him. " Why did you do that? We only had that ice cream!"

The dark haired boy kept grumbling insults to his friend, but that deep inside were more directed to himself. Yeah yeah stupid Hinata for looking so great with a popsicle between his lips, but he was actually the stupid one there who wasn't even able of keeping his feelings under control.

"Kageyama!" the other kept calling him and he couldn't still only see that same picture playing repeatedly inside his head. "You're acting weird again."

It was going to be a long Summer.


End file.
